


Momma's boy

by reaperofdemon92



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Infantilism, Kissing, Lactation, Lemon, Mommy Kink, Mommydom, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Perversion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperofdemon92/pseuds/reaperofdemon92
Summary: Great Fairy/LinkWarning: contains lots of smut, NSFW content
Relationships: The Great Fairy/Link
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Link woke with a stir, the last he could remember was arriving at the entrance to the Great Fairy’s fountain. Next thing he knew he had been struck in the back of his head before everything went black, Navi’s voice fading with an echo.

He was laying on his back looking up at a dark ceiling, a flowery aroma hung in the air.

He found that he was lying in a soft bed, his clothes and gear were missing the only thing covering him was a comforter. 

“Oh dear,” said a warm and loving voice. Link turned his head to see the enormous but divine figure of the Great Fairy herself. “Are you awake little Link?”

“Great fairy!” Said Link, sitting up. “W-what’s going on? Where’s Navi? Why am I-?”

The great fairy placed a finger to his lips to quiet him as she hovered over him.

“Those monsters outside really must’ve taken a toll on you, didn’t they dear boy?” She cooed, laying next to him in the bed. “Maybe you should take some time to relax.”

Link looked at her confused for a moment, “I-I don’t have time for that, Navi and I need to-“ he tried to get up from the bed but something like an invisible hand pushed him back onto the bed.

“Oh but I insist,” the great fairy purred, “why would you want to go out and get hurt by those big, nasty monsters again?” she leaned into him, raising a hand to caress his pretty face, “Wouldn’t you rather lay back and rest for a little while?”

“Well I-“ Link tried to speak but found her face in his, her magenta hair flowing over her shoulders. Her hand wandered down his neck to his chest, his green tunic was caked with dirt and hints of blood.

“Here,” she said, her hand sneaking under the hem of his shirt. “Why don’t we get you out of this filthy thing?” 

“Wh-What?” Link blushed, the great fairy peeled back his tunic, revealing his chiseled features underneath. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips, fascinated with the beautiful hero’s delicious body. Such smooth, tanned, flesh, such well developed abs, such pert nipples.

Against Link’s struggles, she manages to tug his shirt over his head before tossing it aside 

“G-great fairy!” Yelped Link, “This is hardly appropriate!”

The Great Fairy smiled at him mischievously, “just relax,” she purred. “And let momma take care of things.”

She placed both hands on either side of his face and harshly pulled him in for a kiss, her thick lips engulfed his own, sucking and tasting, her tongue slithered into his mouth, exploring his cavern. Link’s eyes were wide in shock, his hands pressed against her chest to shove her off but she was much stronger than him and kept kissing him. He was finding it hard to breathe and made a muffled whine, eyes squinting shut.

After a minute she finally released his lips, happily shifting herself over him before snapping her fingers and in a flash her clothes vanished.

Link opened his eyes to be met with the sight of the fairy’s DD cup breasts. His face went red, completely dumbfounded.

“Look! See how big, soft, and luscious my boobs are, hero?” She said, “would you care to feel them for yourself?”

Link tried to speak but his words turned to mush, too hesitant to say or do anything but stare.

The Great Fairy, without question, grabbed his wrists and placed them over her boobs. They were soft as silk and so firm. Link swallowed a large lump in his throat, sweat forming on his brow and temple at her advances.

“Now don’t be shy dear boy,” she cooed, then she got rapacious “Rub them, squeeze them, play with them! Do as you wish! You know you want to!” She stroked his hands against her tits, enticing him to do what she asked.

His fingers wrapped around the fleshy mounds, matching her pace until he was rubbing them on his own after she released his wrists. He massaged and squeezed, growing fascinated by their size and plushness. The great fairy moaned in delight, growing more and more excited as he stroked and fondled her boobs, his fingertips teased her nipples and areola, making her gasp happily.

His grip tightened and squished the mounds like anti stress toys when suddenly something white squirted from one of them and onto his face.

“Ah!” They both yelped.

Link released her boobs apologetically, looking up at her in worry. But she grinned down at him as though she had expected this to happen.

“Oh, would you look at that?” She purred, “looks like all that fondling has gotten my milk flowing out.” 

She wiped the fluid from his face. 

“You’re going to have to drink it or it’ll go to waste.”

Link was confused, “W-what... drink it? What’re you-Mm!”

He was interrupted mid sentence when a nipple was suddenly shoved into his mouth.

“Shh, hush now,” said the fairy, placing one hand behind his head to keep him still. “Just suck and don’t spill a single drop.”

Link’s mouth started to fill with the Great Fairy’s breast milk, unable spit it out, push her away, or even move his head from her areola due to the strong grip she had on him.

With no other choice, he swallowed the substance, which made way for more, and more, and more, and more.

He drank up the milk, noting how creamy and flavorful it was. So warm and rich. It gave him something of a nostalgic feeling, like something he hadn’t experienced since childhood, mixed with hot excitement. He could feel his pants start to tighten as his cock started to pitch a tent.

“Does my milk taste good?” Asked The Great Fairy, “Once you get a taste of it you’ll never get enough.” She then reached a hand down to his crotch, feeling the stiff cock under the fabric. “Ah, someone is getting a little excited.”

With a noisy pop, she removed her nipple from the blonde’s mouth before descending to his nether region, hooking her hands over the rim of his pants before pulling them off. She gasped softly at the boy’s impressive cock, he was fairly big but not too big, and it was close to standing stiff over a succulent pair of testicles. 

“Guess I’m going to have to drain your balls dry.” Purred the fairy, rubbing and tugging the organ in her palm. “I’ll have to be extra vigorous if I am to do so.”

She shifted herself until the boy’s penis was squished between her large, soft, breasts. They were so massive that they enveloped the member almost entirely. 

Link watched her wide eyed, her bosoms were so warm and soft on his dick. She pressed and squeezed his hot member with them, teasing and massaging him, feeling him getting hotter and harder which made them sweat and added to the incredible feeling, it was as though he was being fucked by a soft, wet, pussy than a pair of tits. His cock began to get bigger, the head started to peak from out of her cleavage only to be teased with the tip of her tongue.

“Aw Is my baby getting all flustered?” She cooed to him, giggling at his embarrassingly turned on expression. “Does he need me to make him cum?”

“G-great Fairy! Please! I-I-I can’t-!” Panted Link, but was once again cut off.

“No,” the Great Fairy lightly scolded, “I’ve told you before, I’m your mama now. Looks like I’ll have to put you in your place.”

She sat up and turned until her knees knelt on either side of his head and her pink pussy hovered over his face until it pressed upon his nose and mouth, soaking him in its juices and cutting off his breathing.

“Now you’ll have to please mama while she pleases you.” She leaned forward and wrapped her boobs around his cock again, bouncing and rubbing them along the hard organ while her pussy smothered the hero. He moaned and whimpered, drowning in her fluids, getting more aroused by the minute.

His cock grew until the Great Fairy was able to wrap her lips around the head and suck. She groaned and chuckled, adding vibration to Link’s dick. Feeling her loins burning, getting wetter and wetter.

The hero didn’t know how much longer he can go on before he asphyxiates.  
His eyes began to roll back in his head as he felt his climax reach its peak.

He ejaculated into the great fairy’s mouth and all over her tits while she ejaculated all over his face.  
Unable to handle the exhilaration and due to lack of oxygen, Link passed out.

~n~n~n~

Link awoke lying on his side, his entire, naked, frame snuggled up to the great fairy’s, his face wedged between her tits.  
They were both cleaned of the cum and sexual fluids from before. One arm was wrapped around Link’s waist while the other petted and stroked his blonde hair lovingly.

“Did my little boy rest well?” The Great Fairy asked sweetly.

Link was still dazed from before, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her soft chest. She smelled so good and he felt so warm and safe in her hold.

He wanted nothing more than to remain in that current position.

The Great Fairy chuckled, Link was so cute like this. 

So helpless and in need of comfort.

It turned her on.

She then proceeded to sit up with Link, who gave a protesting whimper, and sat him in her lap while cradling him to her chest. Then she teasingly guided her nipple to his lips.

“Baby hungwy?” She cooed.

Unable to think about anything else, he latched himself onto her nipple again and suckled greedily. Goddesses, her milk was just too good to refuse. Somehow it tasted even better than before. He purred and groaned against her skin while she hummed a sweet tune and cupped his cock in her hand, stroking and pumping it back to hardness.  
Link took one hand and began gently kneading the soft breast in his mouth to allow more of the creamy fluid to flow out.

The Great fairy moaned in delight, her strokes on the boy’s cock got faster and her grip on it tighter.

“Such a good boy,” she said, “you wuv it when mommy spoils you rotten don’t you?”

Link whimpered as he felt his cock reawakening under her touch, he suckled harder on her areola while his hand moved to the other breast to tease and rub the nipple in retaliation.

The Great Fairy’s cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink, feeling herself get hot from the suckling and fondling the boy delivered to her bodacious boobs, which had gone to her womanhood.  
Sending signals to her brain.

“I can’t wait any longer.” She panted, pulling Link from her breasts and lying him back, his penis standing straight up.

The Great fairy positioned herself over the rod, seeing the boy’s face change to a look of shock as he watched her sink down onto him, taking his member inside of her. 

“W-wait... no...!” Link said, worried about what would happen if they proceeded, but was powerless to stop her. She was slippery and tight inside, her vagina gripped him from the head down to the shaft until she reached the base. He felt so hot, hormones spinning in his head like a swarm of bees, sweat gathering once again, soaking his hair.

“You see Link?” The Great Fairy asked, blissfully, feeling the hero reaching inside of her birth canal, “your cock is deep inside of mommy’s pussy! Does it drive you crazy? Does it? Does it?” At those words she began moving her hips up and down, thrusting herself onto the hero’s cock.

Link gasped and groaned, feeling himself getting squeezed and tugged.

“You’re a lucky one,” she stated, “Men would give their lives to bed me.”

It all felt so good, so hot, he was losing control of his senses. He could think of nothing else. Nothing else mattered anymore, all there was was this wonderful moment of sinful bliss and elated actions. It was just him and this magical woman.

“Come on baby,” she breathed, “move your hips! Make love to your mama!”

He listened and obeyed, hands grabbing her waist, meeting her rhythm and thrusting into her channel, feeling himself reaching another opening inside.

His primal instincts kicked in and he pounded into her over and over, panting, licking his dry lips. He could feel it, he was coming, he was going to come inside the Great Fairy.

Sweat pooled around them, they pulled each other in a passionate embrace, neither of them could hold it any longer.  
At that very moment Link let out a scream.

“MAMA!”

He exploded inside of her, making her squeal in retaliation, they both fell back onto the mattress. Link found his face buried in her sweaty cleavage again but didn’t care. His head spun, overwhelmed, feeling on the verge of passing out.

The Great Fairy gave a gratified sigh and lifted herself to look down at the boy’s tired face. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, on the lips, the cheeks, the forehead, anywhere she could reach with her mouth.

She loved kissing him, feeding him, and fucking him. He was her precious baby boy, if she could she’d keep him in her domain and never let him go. She would care for him, protect him, and have sex with him whenever she wanted .

But alas, she knew he couldn’t stay long, Zelda and all of Hyrule needed him more than she did. This disappointed the Great Fairy, but there was always next time.

She laid down with him, snuggled to her frame once again before summoning a comforter to cover the both of them. Placing one last kiss to the top of his head, she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

“Sleep tight, my sweet baby boy.”


	2. Mommy's little baby

“Mmnn...” Link groaned, slowly waking up from his sleep.

He was still in the Great Fairy’s domain, nude and sprawled on the same bed they made love on together. 

He looked to his side to see her sound asleep on her back. She was also naked with only sheets covering her. 

Link gave a slight grin, eyes wandering and tracing her form only to blush and turn away in embarrassment. Silently as he could he sat up from the bed and scanned the area for his clothes and gear.

Before he could get out of the bed a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a large bust.

“Now where do you think you’re going? Hmm?” Said the Great Fairy, Slyly, feeling the boy squirm in her hold. His blonde locks tickling her bare chest and boobs.

“Argh, let me go!” Link cried. “I need to get back to my quest!”

“Aw, but don’t you want to have breakfast first?” Her hands traveled to his chest, teasing and pulling at his nipples, making Link give a startled jump.

“Ah! I-I’m sure I’ll find... something... I-“ he started but then let out a gasp when the great fairy took hold of his cock. Rubbing at the sensitive organ with such tantalizing strokes, making the boy turn red in embarrassment.

“But you can never find anything as nutritious or tasty as my milk.” She cooed. “It’s so dangerous out there and you’ll need something to replenish your strength. Can’t have my baby getting hurt fighting all those mean ol’ nasty monsters.”

“Mmn! I’m ... not a ba-!” Link tried to protest, but couldn’t get the words out when the strokes became rougher. He tried to pry the hand away but it only gripped him tighter. He started panting, feeling his skin getting hotter.

The hand that wasn’t jerking him off moved up to one of the great fairy’s breasts to massage and squeeze at the mound.

“Now, now don’t fidget~” she said soothingly, “just relax against mommy.”

She fondled her breast until milk started to seep from her areola and onto her hand. As soon as Link let out a gasp she shoved two of her milk coated fingers in his mouth, making him gag for a moment but when the substance touched his tongue he felt his body stiffen in surprise.

It was as smooth, rich, and delicious as before. His senses suddenly relaxed and he started sucking at the digits in his mouth, intoxicated by the flavor.

Just like that he came in her hand. Tears peaked at his eyes, desiring comfort and attention.

The great fairy took her fingers out and looked down lovingly at the sobbing hero.

“There, there darling~” she said in a comforting tone. Petting him while licking his ejaculates from her hand. “Mommy’s here, she’s right here for you.”

Link hiccuped and turned to his side, curling up against the enchantress.

“M-mommy...” he whimpered.

“Shh~” the fairy shushed him gently, combing her fingers through his golden hair. “Precious boy.”

She held and snuggled him, offering consoling and motherly words to soothe him like a babe. Link pathetically nuzzled his face into her chest, breathing in her sweet scent, her soft skin caressing his cheek, while tears continued to fall from his glassy orbs.

In all his years the hero had hardly ever experienced the feel of a mother’s touch. His own mother had passed away from illness when he was still a baby which was how he was brought up by the kokiri in the first place.

Right now the only thing on his mind was, why? 

Why was he the one tasked to be the hero? Brought up without the guidance or love of a true parental figure and left to suffer at the hands of the forces of darkness and evil. He didn’t want to have to go back. Back to the cold, cruel world that showed him no kindness or affection. He wanted to remain within the embrace of the magical deity.

The only one that ever displayed any warmth or care for him and his well being.

The great fairy delivered a kiss to the top of the sweet boy’s head when she felt a smaller hand touch one of her breasts. Link picked himself up to place his lips over the nipple before proceeding to suckle on the teet. His lips making sounds when he sucked.

“That’s right,” purred the fairy, “drink up little baby, don’t think, just enjoy your milk and let your mind drift.”

She sat up with the hero cradled in her lap, rocking him and pampering him with her large breasts and flowing milk. Humming a melody in his ear.

Link smiled happily around her nipple, feeling so sheltered and loved in her hold. So warm and soft. He could feel his head getting fuzzy and his eyes drooping, unable to stay opened. His belly filled with her sweet and delicious milk until no room was left for any more. He released the breast from his mouth before nuzzling into it like a soft pillow.

The great fairy gave a gentle sigh, fingers curling a lock of the boy’s blonde hair behind his pointed ear.

“There now,” she cooed, rubbing a hand over Link’s belly. “are you full?”

He moaned an ‘uh huh’ and leaned into her.

“Are you ready to leave now?” She asked.

“No...” Link groaned, feeling tears fill his eyes again, disappointed at the thought of having to leave her.

“Aw, does baby wuv his mommy too much to want to weave her?” The great fairy baby talked.

“...dun wanna leave yet...” Link whined, “I wub mommy... I wub mommy...” he rubbed his face into her chest in desire before wrapping his arms around her. His hips began to sway, making his cock rut up against her smooth thighs.

The great fairy smiled and let out a chuckle, “I see, you want to put it in mommy don’t you?~”

“Mm-hm.”

“Wanna feel mommy’s pussy awound your wittle pee pee again?”

“Yes pwease...”

At that she laid back down on the bed, prompting Link to tower over her while she spread her legs wide open for him.

“You might want to wet it with your tongue first darling,” she stated, “you don’t wanna hurt mommy when you slide it in do you?”

Link nodded and bent forward onto her opening before dipping his wet tongue into her pink folds, he made her gasp as his saliva moistened her canal.

“Mmn work that tongue sweet one!” She cried.

He lapped and stuck his tongue deeper into her hotness, his lips enclosing around the opening until half his face was buried into her. A hand pressed the back of his head, prompting him to keep going. The great fairy groaned excitedly, letting out a squeal when he wrapped his mouth around her clit as his tongue teased.

When Link felt that she was slick enough he sat up, towering over her, his dick stood tall and stone hard. Then as steadily as he could he slid himself inside of her.

“That’s it sweetie! Put it in! Put it in mommy!”

Motivated by her words, he shoved his schlong in and out of her repeatedly. Her walls tightened around him, stroking him, sucking, hitting her g spot. Skin slapping against skin.

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

The fairy’s arms coiled around his back, pulling him into her sweaty, bouncing, bosom, moaning in delight of the boy’s antics, she could feel his hot breath huff against her skin.

“Ahh, I… rrgh… mama I’m gonna cum!” Link cried out, feeling the pressure of climax in his dick.

“Just let it out baby!” The fairy called back, wrapping her legs around his hips. “Empty your balls inside mommy’s pussy! Do it! Give mommy your cum!”

Their body temperatures had risen, skin soaking with sweat, Link’s hips piston rapidly again and again into that drenched, slimy, vagina. 

“ARGH, I’M COMING!!!”

Link’s cock blasted its load, the great fairy’s insides were painted white with semen.

The both of them collapsed into the wet sheets beneath them. The fairy held Link in her arms, stroking and petting his hair like an obedient pet while he laid happily upon her taller body.

His lips then began to wander over a boob, mouthing the nipple before ascending to her throat to deliver a suck on the flesh then hovered his face over hers for their lips to meet which she gladly obliged.

Their kiss was long and passionate.

When they parted Link had just rested his head in the crook of her neck when the great fairy spoke.

“Are you ready to leave now?”

Sluggishly, Link shook his head before mumbling, “Jus’ a lil longer, please?” Before cuddling against her.

The great Fairy chuckled, maybe just a little longer. After all, she was in no hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long with writing, times have been rough what with the COVID-19 and all.  
> Work has also been a pain and my folks and I have been going through the constant stress of our pets and our housemates on a daily basis. I hope my work makes your day and helps get you by.  
> Be sure to stay safe out there.  
> Remember to wear a mask in public, always wash your hands, stay indoors, and so forth.  
> And keep safe from any looting and rioting out there and watch for corrupt cops.
> 
> Don't forget to comment!  
> Love you all!


	3. Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow never thought I'd write another chapter for this  
> Anyway this chapter will be a Link/Great Fairy/Dark Link also word of warning it might have some slight femdom
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Link retreated after placing a bomb next to the boulders blocking the mouth of the cave.

He looked around behind him, checking to see if anyone was following him.

The coast was clear, or so he thought.

Unknown to him, a pair of red eyes watched him. Eyes of a certain ‘shadow’ who stalked the hero after his master had taken notice of his odd behavior lately.

Dark Link had been ordered to follow the hero and monitor his actions.

He watched as The hero of Hyrule stood at the entrance of the Great Fairy’s shrine, looking around to make absolutely sure no one was following him. Dark had to duck behind the shrubs to stay out of his double’s view, careful not to make a sound.

Link gave a look before entering the Fairy’s lair. Shadow stalked hastily behind.

The Great Fairy’s fountain was as pristine as always, the hero stood at the pool’s edge and summoned the Great Fairy. Dark hid in the shadows, watching with interest as the giant woman appeared in a flurry of sparkles, beaming down at Link.

“Has someone summoned me?”

“I have great fairy.”

With a grin she levitated closer to the green clad boy, tentatively

“So what do you wish of me hero?”

Link bowed his head, eyes to the floor.

Dark looked on from his hiding spot, shocked when he heard his double start to sniffle and cry before running up to the fairy, wrapping his arms around her desperately.

“It’s... so hard!” He whimpered in her chest, feeling her arms wrap around him affectionately. “It’s so hard being the hero! Each day I’m not with you... it’s... it’s like... it’s like an eternity! Please... let me be with you... I miss your touch... your love... I miss it all!”

Dark was shocked by what he was seeing, was this the same Link whom he had dueled with time and time again?

“Please... take me back... momma...”

Momma? Dark stared in bewilderment, one eye brow raised.

“Oh poor baby,” cooed the great fairy, picking up the lithe form of the hero like a child. “Come, mommy will make it all better.”

She turned with Link in her arms before vanishing into the wall, where a secret passage was hidden by an illusionary stone wall.

Curiously, Dark followed after them through the hidden passage, which led to a hall, before sneakily creeping his way down. His nostrils picking up a flowery aroma as he followed the two into a lavish bedroom.

The shadow ducked behind a nearby sculpture of one of the three goddesses, watching the Great Fairy sat down with Link in her lap on a large bed.

“Tell me everything precious,” she said, unbuckling his pants much to Dark’s shock. “You know momma’s here for you whenever you’re in distress.”

Link cuddled against her, grimacing when cold air hit his exposed cock when the fairy took it out only to be replaced with a warm and gentle hand.

He went on to tell her how frustrating it was for him to have to go through battle after battle after battle, traveling to and fro from one area to the next, all that pain and pointless suffering and for what?

To save a princess who just uses him like some sort of tool?

Dark listened in astonishment, he had never seen the hero of time act so vulnerable and pathetic before.

“Please,” Link begged to the giant woman, “let me stay with you. Free me from this continuous life of servitude.”

The Great Fairy look down at him sadly, “I’m sorry Darling,” she apologized, “but we both know why I can’t do that. We don’t want Zelda or anyone else knowing about us, do we?”

That made the hero sob harder.

“I don’t care about her!” He yowled, “I don’t care... I don’t...”

The Fairy shushed him comfortingly, cradling him close, Feeling his cock harden in her hand.

“I’m sure one day we’ll be together. When everyone leasts expects it.”

She then released his organ gave a snap of her fingers and Both of their outfits vanished in a flurry of sparkles.

“Now why don’t we get comfy?”

She held the blonde to her chest and laid back with him. Affectionately Petting his soft hair.

Link lain his weary head to her chest, weeping softly as he basked in her sweet aroma. His face turned red when he realized that his hard on was between the great fairy’s plump thighs.

She teasingly began to move them, rubbing him vigorously in effort to drive him mad with temptation.

“Does that feel nice?” She asked with a mischievous smile, “my soft, pillowy, thighs against your cute, hard, dick?”

Link’s eyes rolled in his head, all common sense flying out the door.

“No?” Ask the fairy when he didn’t answer, “then how about this?”

Link whimpered and gasped when he felt a digit enter his anal. Reaching deeper and deeper inside of him, massaging his prostate which made his dick twitch in her thighs. “Does my baby like it when mommy sticks her finger in his pwetty wittle ass?” She teased and wiggled her finger against his prostate walls, driving him mad.

The hero whined in frustration when she stopped moving her legs. Begrudgingly he gripped her waist in his arms and started to move his hips, thrusting his hard on between her silky smooth thighs with the digit still in his ass.

Dark Link’s eyes popped in astonishment at the scene that was taking place, he should be reporting to his masters but he remained glued to the spot. Sweat came rushing down his forehead as pink dusted across his face. He could feel a tightness in his trousers as his cock started to make itself known, licking his dry lips, his hand automatically reached for the hem of his pants, lowering them to free his stiff member as his scarlet eyes continued to watch.

Amused by her baby’s desperation, the great fairy chuckled and removed her finger from Link’s butt to squeezed either side of his face with her large boobs, smothering him in the most erotic matter. “Just let it all out sweetie,” she soothed, “let your mind turn to mush as my softness eases your tension.” She could feel his cock getting harder between her legs, her chest grew hot with Link’s heavy breathing. Dark Link could feel sweat pouring from his brow, beating at his hard on as the scene before him unfolded.

He bit at his lip, trying not to make any utterances, wishing he could somehow join in on the action.

The hero of time’s movements grew erratic, he felt the large woman’s pillowy thighs tighten around his member, boosting his lust filled inhibition. Hardly able to breath between the juicy mounds which made him harder.

His moans and panting echoed in the realm, he was so close. So close to that blissful release he so desperately wanted.

The hero’s shadow was getting close too. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take. He screwed his face up, listening to the combination of Link’s moaning and the sound of skin slapping against skin, he could feel himself peaking, making an effort to steady his breathing and stifle his grunts and groans which threatened to expose him.

The heat between the Hero and fairy was intense, he thought he might get heat stroke.

“Mo-mommy-y...” he whined, “I’m g-gonna cum...!”

“Go ahead and cum my darling,” the great fairy crooned, “let it all out between mommy’s thighs~”

Sweat soaked the both of them as well as Dark. The boys climaxed right away, the blonde’s prick sprayed in the great fairy’s thighs and the raven head’s in his hand. Hormones flooded their systems, clouding their visions, Dark’s legs began to crumble in weakness as he fell to his knees, reveling in the afterglow like Link was, passed out momentarily against the fairy’s chest. Panting.

After resting for a minute, the great fairy sat up, adjusting her baby boy in her hold until she sat him on her lap and cradled him against her like an infant. Link leaned his head against her, his face all flushed with thrill and embarrassment.

“There now,” the great fairy cooed, “did that make my little baby feel better?”

Link didn’t answer and nuzzled her as she began stroking him lovingly behind the ears.

“Aw, such a sweet boy. All that work must’ve been tiring. Here,” she then gently guided his face over her breast until his lips met her pert nipple, “this will replenish your energy.” Link suckled on the sensitive nub until a nostalgic, warm fluid entered his mouth.

The boy felt himself relax, eyes drooping shut as he sucked and fed from the luscious boob.

Dark Link watched and wanted to laugh athis double’s infantile behavior. But couldn’t help but feel a sense of longing, he could smell the creamy fragrance of breast milk from his direction. His lips began to salivate, how he wanted desperately to go over and have a taste himself.

“You know if you want, you can come over.” The Great Fairy spoke suddenly, making dark jump. Link was too clouded by lust and absorbed in the feeding to notice.

“I know you’re over there watching.” Laughed the fairy, “always had actually, I just enjoy teasing you.” Dark Link peered over at her, timidly, he knew he should be leaving by now. But he was compelled to come to her, his legs began to move almost on their own. “Well don’t be shy. Don’t you want to come feed with big brother?” Purred great fairy with a welcoming smile.

The hero of time’s dark side gulped and, as though under a spell, he walked over.

“That’s it come to mommy.”

He could’ve stated that she wasn’t his mommy but no words came out. His scarlet eyes fell onto her breast, removing a glove he reached out to touch the mound, eyes widening at how soft it was. He stroked and squeezed, making her gasp lightly. A sense of intrigue flashed across him, enticing him to rub at it before removing his other glove with his teeth and grasping the marshmallowy mound with both hands.

He felt his face heat up again, watching in fascination as traces of fluid started to drip from her nipple.

Curiously, he closed in and gave a lick, pulling away from the watery flavor.

“Oh come now,” said Great Fairy, “Give it a chance.”

She placed a hand on the back of his head and gently guided his face back over her breast. Reluctantly Dark gave another lick and placed his mouth over the nipple and areola before proceeding to suck.

The watery taste went away after a minute and was replaced with a pleasant, richness that had Dark desiring for more.

Before he knew it he was snuggled up to the lovely giantess, latched onto her breast like a hungry newborn. Feeling his mind begin to fade and his body going limp from the comforting sensation, finding himself practically falling in and out of consciousness, unable to think as he gulped down mouthful after mouthful of the fairy’s milk.

The Great Fairy gave a giggle, as soon as Dark was mentally incapacitated she gave a snap of her fingers and in a flash the doppleganger’s black clothes vanished, leaving him bare like Link, before wrapping her arms around the two young men in a loving embrace.

They looked so adorable, like a pair newborn twins, feeding from her so hungrily and desiring her warmth and affection.

She was so turned on.

Both of her hands traveled between their butt cracks before tracing their anal glands. Both of them gave a mewl at the foreign feeling which turned into a cry when her digits poked and penetrated them like burrowing worms, stroking their nerve bundles deep inside until their lengths re-awoken.

“Oh, mommy can feel both of your tushies tightening.” She purred, “do my fingers feel that good inside you?” The digits prodded and wriggled, pushing and pulling in and out torturously.

So far neither of them were willing to pull themselves away from her nipples.

She breastfed the two, humming a soothing lullaby while fingering them, until their bellies were both eventually filled to the brim with mother’s milk. After taking their mouths off her breasts she stoped teasing their anals, allowing them to lean into her almost drowsily when Dark suddenly started to sob, he didn’t know why or what he was crying about but a strange need overshadowed his senses and he couldn’t stop himself.

The great fairy and Link looked over to him.

“Oh poor thing, is someone feeling a bit overwhelmed?” She crooned to him, wiping away his tears and petting his black hair with one hand, before turning to Link. “Won’t you comfort your little brother?”

Unable to think, Link complied and moved over to Dark, taking his member in his hand and began stroking and licking the glans.

Dark’s cries were reduced to sniffles when he looked down at what the blonde was doing. He gasped when lips wrapped themselves around the head of his penis and sucked.

Why was Link doing this to him? Never before had the keeper of the triforce of courage displayed such lewd tendencies.

His thoughts were cut off when his jaw was grabbed and a pair of thick lips met his. His jaw was nearly forced open as a tongue traversed his cavern.

The Great Fairy kissed him hard, pink lipstick smearing over his face, before pulling away with a noisy pop. Her magenta eyes meeting his crimson ones.

“Being the little brother you’re going to need lots of attention, just relax while mommy and big brother pamper you.”

She then proceeded to kiss him again, muffling his surprised yelps, Link took in his shadow’s cock, feeling it twitch in his mouth as his sucked on it like candy.

Dark was baffled beyond belief. Two people that were once considered his enemies were defiling him in the most immense yet incredible way. He would probably get and earful from his master but with the situation he was currently in he couldn’t care less.

All his worries were being sapped away as the two pleased him. The great fairy allowed her lips to wander the double’s face, smooching, sucking, licking, and leaving lipstick stains in their wake, painting his face pink. Link was careful not to choke as he deepthroated Dark, inhaling and sucking as hard as he could on his stiff organ, already tasting his pre.

The villain groaned, throwing his lipstick stained face back, which allowed “mommy” to deliver more kisses to his throat. He got close, sweat pouring like waterfalls smearing the lipstick marks all over his face and neck, panting wildly until he let out a yell when he came into Link’s mouth. Dark was on the verge of passing out, the blonde’s cheeks puffed out when his mouth filled with his shadow’s cum Moving away from Dark’s cock he turned to mommy and pressed their lips together having her taste the jizz in his mouth.

She happily gulped down the substance, savoring the taste of her new baby’s essence combined with the hero’s flavor. Dark watched it all as he felt his eyes droop.

“Oh we’re not done yet darling,” the great Fairy took notice of Dark on the verge of passing out. She grasped his testicles suddenly, shocking him awake. “You still need to do your part with big brother and please momma.”

She then had Dark lie on his back where he received a face full of female sex.

“You’ll need to lick here first.”

Dark found himself writhing, barely able to breathe in the smothering organ. The great fairy then leaned forward before spreading her butt cheeks apart for Link.

The hero of time’s tongue immediately invaded her asshole, tasting her inside and making her squeal in delight.

The shadow, now still, did all he could to lap at he opening, moistening her up with his tongue. It felt and tasted so odd and yet he was powerless to do anything else.

Link, mid rimming, placed his pelvis on top of his doppelgänger’s until their dicks touched. A hand wrapped around both rods and stroked and squeezed them together in a dick sandwich. Dark’s eyes squinted shut at the sensation, he could feel the hero’s pulsation against his organ as well as the hand tugging them both. He thought he was going to lose it when an index started pressing and teasing both of their weeping slits.

After a minute the great fairy removed her hips from Dark’s face and positioned them over his stiff member. Link, being a good boy, helped spread her labia apart for easier access.

“Are you ready?” She asked Dark, not waiting for an answer when she lowered herself onto him.

The saliva made it slide in easily.

She then spread her butt cheeks apart once again, feeling cool air hit her soaked anus, allowing the blonde boy to enter.

Link grimaced at the tight walls of her ass; hands gripped her wide hips as his pelvis made an effort to thrust.

“Your turn now,” she said to Dark, “Move your hips, thrust yourself into mommy!”

Dark was weak but desperate to rid himself of the ache in his enveloped penis. He took hold of her waist and slid himself in and out of her, attempting to stay in sync with ‘big brother’.

They pounded as hard as they could, mommy’s orifices squeezed and pulled at them as if trying to keep them from leaving. The heat was on, all three of them sweating in each other’s rising body temperatures.

“Oh! Ah! Such good boys!” Cried the great fairy, “both of your dicks feel amazing in my holes! Tell me, do either of you feel the same?”

The two boys could barely answer, their words coming put in pants and groans.

“...Ah... mommy’s ass... is so tight...! It feels so good!” Link called out. Dark opened his mouth to speak but no words came.

“What was that?” The fairy asked.

Dark stammered and moaned until he uttered. “M... mommy...! You’re so slippery... inside...!... I... I love it!”

“I’m so glad,” groan great fairy, “please call me mommy once more as we come together!”

They all felt their climax at their peaks, the boys feeling their crushed docks pulsating inside of her as they both panted over and over. Getting louder with each word.

“...mommy...!”

“Mommy...!”

“Mommy!”

“Mommy!!”

“MOMMY!!!”

They both rammed inside of the great fairy, their semen flooding her womb and rectum, overflowing into a steaming pool of sticky, sweaty, afterglow.

~n~n~

Momma Fairy snuggled with her pets, stroking and petting their hair and backs as they slept. So warm and cozy in her embrace, their breaths hot against her soft skin.

She kissed the tops of both of their cute little heads as she brought them in closer, smiling to herself as she telekinetically pulled the covers over the three of them.

They’ll be needing another feed as soon as they wake up the next morning, she thought.

She sure loved her sweet little babies.


End file.
